Kaise Mujhe
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Akan terus kuingat namanya. Wajahnya. Semuanya. Aku bersumpah atas nama Ra dan keluargaku yang kau bantai, aku akan membunuhmu. Walau harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kau pasti akan kukejar. ONESHOT SJ dan sedikit AtemxHeba


**A/N : **Okee… Sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar yang secara gak sengaja gue temukan di internet. Sekarang, gambar ini udah aman berada di folder gue. Muahahahah! (tampoled gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa) Di gambar ini… Ah, cerita tentang gambar ini ntar aja, deh. Ntar spoiler. Hehehe.

Oiya. Judul ini diambil dari bahasa Hindi yang artinya kalo ditranslate kasar adalah : "How Do I"

**Disclaimer : **Kazuki Takahashi yang punya karakter gokil ini. Cerita? Terinspirasi dari sebuah gambar yang sampe sekarang gue gak tau itu siapa yang gambar. Tapi, yang jelas gambar sumber inspirasi bukan buatan gue.

**Warning : **Characters's Death. Inget. CHARACTERS. Berarti ada lebih dari 1 karakter yang bakalan mati. Sedikit angst. Atau banyak? Gak tau juga. Hehehe. Dan cerita ini diambil dari **Jou's POV**. Oh. Mengambil setting ancient eqypt. Sama revertshipping.

**Jujur, gue lagi tersepona dengan lagu-lagu India buatan AR. Rahman. Gokil tu orang… **_**Khwaja mere khwajaaa… **_**Haaaah…**

XXX

Kedua mataku terbelalak saat melihat pisau itu menembus perut ayahku. Tubuhku kaku saat melihat pedang menebas punggung ibuku dan dengan sadisnya dihujamkan ke jantungnya. Air mata mengalir dengan sangat deras ketika mereka menarik keluar adikku dari persembunyian dan memperkosanya dengan begitu keji. Jeritan putus asa kuteriakkan ketika mereka membunuh adik semata wayangku, tepat di depan mataku.

Tapi, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah lari dan lari. Semakin lama semakin menjauhi rumahku yang habis dimakan api.

Seperti seorang pengecut aku berlari.

Kabur sejauh mungkin.

Tapi, aku akan kembali. Aku akan balaskan dendam keluargaku. Adikku. Ayahku. Ibuku. Semuanya. Akan kubalas kepergian mereka yang menyakitkan itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

Dia.

Akan terus kuingat namanya. Wajahnya. Semuanya. Aku bersumpah atas nama Ra dan keluargaku yang kau bantai, aku akan membunuhmu. Walau harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kau pasti akan kukejar.

Wahai Pendeta Tertinggi Mesir, Seth.

Akan kubunuh, kau.

XXX

Yu-Gi-OH! Duel Monster © Kazuki Takahashi

Kaise Mujhe © are. key. take. tour

XXX

"Jou! Hei, Jou!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat suara sahabat baikku, Heba, menembus lamunanku. Dengan tatapan bingung dan tampak sangat linglung, aku mencari-cari sosok sahabatku itu. Dan ternyata dia sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku dengan tatapan kesal. Apakah aku menghiraukannya selama itu? "Ya?" tanyaku pelan.

Heba. Sang pemuda Mesir berumur 17 tahun itu mendengus kesal sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan ke lantai batu dengan geram. "Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku memanggilmu, eh, Jouno?" tanyanya, menghiraukan pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Maaf. Sepertinya aku melamun lagi."

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku yang menemukanmu melamun di koridor saat mengerjakan tugas seperti ini. Kalau sampai Pharaoh yang menemukanmu, bisa-bisa kau dihukum pecut dengan alasan lalai mengerjakan tugas…" gumam Heba sambil mendesah panjang.

"Dan dia pasti juga akan sangat marah kalau melihat tunangan putranya bercakap-cakap layaknya sahabat dengan budak rendah sepertiku." kataku, membalas perkataan Heba diiringi tawa ringan. Aku kembali berlutut dengan niatan melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kain pel yang sudah kumal kembali kuperas untuk mengurangi kadar air pada kain tersebut dan aku melanjutkan membersihkan lantai.

Melalui sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat ekspresi yang dikenakan oleh Heba. Terpukul, sakit, dan sedih. Hah. Dia pasti mau menyinggung masa lalu lagi.

"Jou… Kau tidak harus melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini…" Betul dugaanku. "Aku tahu kehidupan ini pasti sangat berat bagimu. Kalau kau mau, aku dan Atem bisa mengatur kepergianmu. Carilah kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada menjadi budak istana, Jou."

Aku mendesah panjang sebelum berdiri dan menatap sepasang mata ametis itu lekat-lekat. "Aku telah bersumpah akan mencarinya, Heba." kataku tegas. "Aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku menemukannya dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Hidupku tak akan bisa tenang sampai sumpahku terlaksanakan."

"Tapi, Jou… Perubahan hidupmu terlalu drastis, Jou. Kau dulunya bangsawan! Keluargamu menguasai sebuah kota kecil di _Lower Eqypt!" _bisik Heba. Ia mencengkeram kedua lenganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. "Jouno. Pikirkan lagi. Pergilah sekarang dari istana. Hidup seperti ini tidak cocok untukmu. Carilah tempat baru. Bangun kembali kehidupanmu yang telah hilang."

Aku menepis kedua tangan mungil milik Heba. Dengan suara sedingin es, aku membalas, "Hidupku akan dimulai setelah aku membunuhnya. Aku tak akan berhenti sampai aku melihat jasadnya di depan mataku."

Heba menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya dan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Ia pasti kecewa mengetahui sahabatnya sejak kecil yang dulu ceria, penuh tawa, dan selalu gembira ini telah berubah menjadi orang yang penuh dendam. Wajahnya saat ini sama persis dengan wajah yang ia pertunjukkan saat melihatku pertama kali di istana. Saat Pharaoh Aknamkanon menunjukku untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Atem. Hanya saja, ia terlihat sangat terkejut pada waktu itu. Sampai-sampai aku khawatir ia akan mengalami serangan jantung.

Sebuah hembusan napas panjang dikeluarkan Heba. Dengan berat hati, ia medongak dan menatap mata cokelatku yang penuh tekad. "Tekadmu sudah bulat, ya, Jou. Kalau begini aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi…" bisik Heba sedih. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi seorang pembunuh…"

"Kalau kau mau menyalahkan orang, salahkan dia yang telah menyerang keluargaku." desisku penuh kebencian. Aku membalikkan punggung supaya Heba tidak melihat air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku selalu seperti ini setiap kali membicarakan masa lalu. "Dia dan anak buahnya yang telah membunuh keluargaku. Satu demi satu mereka dihabisi, tepat di depan mataku. Dengan biadabnya mereka memperkosa adikku sebelum membunuhnya! Bedebah seperti dia tidak pantas untuk hidup!"

Heba hanya terdiam, tak sanggup berkomentar apa-apa. Sementara aku menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai menuruni pipiku. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum berbalik menghadap Heba lagi. Kali ini sebuah senyum singkat kuberikan kepada sahabat setiaku itu. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Heba. Tapi, maaf. Teman lamamu yang ceria dan selalu murah senyum sudah mati. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah seorang pendendam."

Mata ametis menatapku dengan sorotan sarat akan kesedihan. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Heba, namun ia seolah-olah tak sanggup mengucapkannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf aku sudah mengganggumu." Heba mengangguk pelan dan mulai berbalik.

"Tunggu! Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" panggilku. Aneh kalau Heba hanya sekedar menemuiku untuk membicarakan masa lalu. Pasti ada kebutuhan lainnya.

Seulas senyum diberikan oleh Heba sambil berkata, "Tadinya aku mau meminta tolong padamu mempersiapkan kamar. Ada tamu yang akan datang kemari. Tapi, melihat kau sedang sibuk, aku minta tolong pelayan yang lain saja. Selamat bekerja, Jouno." Dan Heba pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda olehku.

"… Tamu?" ulangku penuh tanya. Tumben ada tamu di bulan-bulan seperti ini.

XXX

Aku sedang berjalan melewati koridor istana sambil membawa ember dan kain pel menuju ruang bersih-bersih. Tugasku untuk mengepel lantai istana sudah selesai dan sekarang lantai istana sudah mengkilat layaknya cermin. Sekarang, aku bisa beristirahat sebentar di kamarku sebelum menerima perintah baru. Kecuali, sudah ada tugas baru untukku. Meski aku berharap ada waktu istirahat barang 5 menit. Tubuh terasa kaku dan nyeri semua.

Benar kata Heba. Hidup seperti ini terlalu keras bagiku. Aku yang terbiasa dilayani mendadak harus melayani. Rasanya bagaikan dihempaskan dari langit ke bumi. Tapi, ini yang harus kulakan. Aku tahu aku memilih jalan yang tepat unuk menemukan targetku. Menurut informasi yang kudengar, targetku ini memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan yang begitu akrab dengan Pharaoh. Kemungkinan ia datang ke istana sangatlah besar. Maka dari itu aku menjual diriku sendiri sebagai pelayan di istana. Sialnya, aku tidak tahu kalau Heba telah ditunangankan dengan Pangeran Atem. Seandainya tidak ada Heba, mungkin misiku akan terasa lebih ringan. Tapi…

Suara alunan musik terdengar dari pintu utama. Penasaran, aku mendongakkan kepala dan berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya tamu istana yang dikatakan Heba sudah datang. Rombongan yang mengantarnya begitu banyak. Pasti dia orang penting. Salah pejabat negara, mungkin.

Aku mengangkat pundakku dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarku. Sudah terlalu banyak tamu yang berkunjung ke istana, tapi tak pernah dia. Jujur, aku mulai merasa putus asa. Untuk kali ini juga aku tidak terlalu yakin yang datang dia. Pasti orang lain.

"Ah. Lama tak berjumpa, Seth! Bagaimana kabarmu, sepupu?"

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Seth? Apakah ini Seth yang… Tidak mungkin. Nama Seth terlalu banyak di Mesir. Bahkan, dewa perang kita saja namanya Seth. Tidak mungkin…

Terdengar tawa renyah yang begitu familiar di telingaku. "Atem. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan."

Suaranya. Suaranya begitu mirip…

Aku tak peduli kalau ember yang kepegang saat itu terjatuh dari tanganku. Aku juga tak peduli kalau air kotor bekas pel yang ditampungnya tumpah dan membasahi lantai. Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah tamu itu. Aku harus melihat wajahnya. Aku harus pastikan dengan mataku kalau itu benar-benar dia. Aku berlari tanpa lelah menyusuri koridor yang panjang. Berkali-kali aku menabrak pelayan atau pengawal tanpa sengaja karena terlalu bersemangat. Jantungku juga berdetak berlipat-lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku begitu bersemangat, tapi juga takut di saat bersamaan.

Akhirnya. Dari titik ini, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Aku menarik napas, mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri sebelum melongokkan kepala dan melihatnya.

Dia. Itu benar-benar dia.

Jubah birunya yang berkibar ditiup angin, sama seperti saat itu. Mata biru lazulinya menusuk bagaikan pedang yang ia tebaskan pada ayahku. Rambut cokelatnya yang berkilau mengingatkanku akan rambut panjang adikku. Senyuman itu juga senyuman yang sama saat ia melihat anak buahnya membunuh ibu dan adikku.

Itu benar-benar dia. Sang Pendeta Tertinggi Mesir.

Seth.

XXX

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Tanganku gemetaran.

Peluh mengalir dengan derasnya menuruni pelipisku.

Akhirnya. Setelah penantian sekian lama, akhirnya targetku muncul. Aku bisa membalaskan dendamku.

Aku menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri. Sejak aku melihatnya di gerbang utama hingga aku sampai ke kamarku, rasa panik dan semangat ini masih ada. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai tak bisa diam dan memutuskan untuk berjalan hilir mudik di dalam kamarku yang sempit. Sekarang, hanya tinggal masalah bagaimana aku membunuhnya. Aku ingin ia merasakan kepedihan dan kehilangan seperti yang telah kualami. Sejauh yang kuketahui, keluarganya sudah tidak ada. Ayahnya, Akunadin, baru saja meninggal dunia. Ia tinggal sendiri.

Apa aku harus membunuh Atem?

Pikiran itu langsung kulenyapkan. Tidak. Atem dan Heba sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak mau melibatkan keduanya pada dendam pribadiku.

Di saat kebingungan melandaku, sebuah ketukan lembut terdengar di pintu kamarku. Tergesa-gesa, aku membukakan pintu dan mendapati sosok Atem berdiri di ambang pintu. Cengiran lebar ia berikan padaku.

"Hei, Jou." sapanya ramah. "Begini, aku punya permintaan padamu. Kau tahu soal tamu yang datang, kan?" tanya Atem sambil berbisik pelan di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melewatkannya. "Kenapa?"

"Begini… Tamu itu sebenarnya sepupuku, Seth. Ia baru kembali dari perjalanan jauh dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia… sedikit pemilih."

Aku menaikkan satu alis mataku, bingung. "Pemilih? Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, ia tidak mau dilayani oleh sembarangan orang. Pelayan yang biasa melayaninya di istana baru-baru ini dibebaskan oleh ayah karena sikap baiknya. Jadi…" Atem menatapku penuh harap. "Kau mau menggantikan tugasnya dan melayani segala kebutuhan Seth selama ia ada di istana, Jou?"

Aku tak percaya ini. Atem dengan suka rela menyerahkan sepupunya untuk kubu… maksudku, untuk kulayani? Itu bagaikan selangkah lebih dekat menuju ajal pendeta brengsek itu. Lebih baik kuterima tawaran ini. "… Baiklah. Selama ia tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh." ucapku.

"Bagus! Yah, paling hal teraneh yang akan ia minta darimu hanya tidur dengannya." Atem memberikan kedipan mata dan cengiran jahil ke arahku. "Dia punya sedikit _fetish _pada pemuda manis berambut pirang sepertimu."

"ATEM!" jeritku malu sambil melemparkan sendal. Ia beruntung Heba sangat mencintainya. Kalau, tidak sudah kusambit ia dengan pisau.

XXX

"Masuk."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendorong pintu besar itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ya. Kamarnya. Kamar Seth.

Aku menatap berkeliling kamar. Suasananya hampir sama dengan kamar Atem dan Heba, hanya saja pemandangan dari balkon menghadap ke taman dalam, bukan menghadap kota seperti kamar dua orang sejoli itu. Selain itu, warna putih dan biru tampak mendominasi kamar yang luar biasa luas ini.

"Ah. Kau pasti pelayan yang Atem katakan. Jou?"

Aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapatinya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Dengan segenap hati, aku berusaha menahan tanganku supaya tak merenggut pisau yang kuselipkan di balik bajuku dan menikamnya saat itu juga. "… Ya. Nama saya Jou. Saya yang akan melayani segala kebutuhan Tuan selama Anda di istana." kataku sambil membungkuk penuh hormat.

Ia memberi sinyal kepadaku untuk mendekat padanya. Dan sebagai pelayan yang baik, aku menurutinya hingga aku berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sungguh, butuh kemauan yang luar biasa besar bagiku untuk menahan hasrat untuk membunuhnya saat itu juga. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di istana?"

"Baru sekitar 2 tahun, Yang Mulia." sahutku dengan suara tercekat. Tanganku mengepal dengan begitu erat sampai terasa perih. TIdak.

Seth mengangguk mengerti. Mata birunya sekarang menatap wajahku. Aku sempat khawatir kalau ia mengenaliku sebagai bocah yang berhasil kabur dari pembantaiannya. Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Karena detik berikutnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya. "Bantu aku membersihkan diriku. Jou." ucapnya sambil melepaskan jubah panjangnya.

"Baik. Tuanku."

XXX

Ini gawat.

Betul-betul gawat.

Sudah lebih dari 1 bulan Seth berada di istana. Selama 1 bulan itu pula ia kulayani. Dan entah sejak kapan Seth mempunyai hobi baru, yaitu menggodaku. Menggoda dalam arti, _menggoda. _Ia melemparkan ejekan demi ejekan yang selalu kubalas dengan sengitnya. Anehnya, ia tak pernah marah dan malah tertawa. Bahkan, belakangan ini ia malah berani menyentuhku setiap kali aku membalas ejekannya. Bukan hanya sekedar menyentuh, tapi juga memelukku tiba-tiba. Tunggu. Setelah kupikir-pikir, dia juga mulai jarang mengejekku lagi, tapi seperti merayuku.

"Kau manis sekali hari ini, Jou."

"Ah… Wangi vanila? Aku juga suka. Vanila cocok untukmu."

"Rambutmu selalu mengingatkanku pada matahari. Begitu berkilau. Aku bahkan takut akan menjadi buta setiap kali melihatnya."

Bukan hanya itu. Ia juga semakin sering memintaku untuk menemaninya ke taman, perpustakaan, dan berjalan-jalan keluar istana. Ia selalu bersikap manis dan perhatian. Begitu perhatian, sampai-sampai membuat wajahku selalu merona merah di depannya.

"Kau semakin terlihat manis bila pipimu merona seperti itu. Seperti mawar yang baru mekar. Cantik sekali."

Ya. Dan sekarang wajahku merona lagi.

Itu masih belum semuanya. Masih ada yang lebih gawat lagi. Seth dengan sangat mengejutkannya mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

Ya. Ia menyukaiku. Coret. _Mencintaiku! _

Dan apa balasanku?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seth."

Bodoh! Kenapa aku membalasnya seperti itu? Seharusnya aku membalas seperti ini, 'Maaf, Seth. Tapi, kau bukan tipeku.' Seperti itu! Tapi kenapa malah…

Tapi, kalau aku mau jujur, ada sedikit perasaan suka padanya. Salah. Rasa suka ini begitu besar sampai-sampai sesak dada ini dibuatnya. Bahkan aku mulai mencintainya, sama seperti ia mencintaiku. Bagaimana tidak? Ia begitu baik, pengertian, dan sangat romantis. Tak mungkin aku bisa menghiraukan perhatian sedemikian besarnya. Selain itu, ia juga tampan. Luar biasa tampan, malah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jou." bisik Seth sambil mengecup bibirku. Tangannya yang melingkari pinggang rampingku terasa semakin erat dan mendekatkan tubuh polos kami berdua semakin rapat. Kehangatan memancar dari tubuh masing-masing. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku memposisikan kepalaku tepat di dada bidangnya dan mendengarkan degup jantungnya yang tenang. Kedua mataku terpejam, menikmati kebersamaan ini. Dengan yakin dan tanpa penyesalan, aku membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Seth."

Dan kami pun terlelap dalam dekapan masing-masing.

XXX

"Kulihat kau dan Seth semkain akrab, ya."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dari pekerjaanku merapikan tempat tidur. Kali ini, aku berada di kamar Heba dan Atem untuk membersihkan kamar mereka yang berantakan. Seth sendiri sedang dipanggil oleh Pharaoh untuk rapat mengenai pemberontakan yang terjadi di beberapa daerah di Mesir. Katanya, mereka memprotes sikap otoriter dan tidak adil dari sang Pharaoh.

"Maksudmu, Atem?" bisikku sambil terus melakukan tugas.

"Maksud Atem, kau dan Seth terlihat semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?" Kali ini giliran Heba yang bertanya. Aku bisa merasakan mata ametisnya menatap punggungku dengan begitu intens, sampai-sampai aku merinding dibuatnya.

Sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari mulutku. "Kekasih? Aku dan dia terlalu berbeda jauh. Lagipula, ia bukan tipeku."

"Betulkah? Sejujurnya, aku melihat kalian berdua kemarin malam berciuman dengan begitu panasnya di suatu sudut istana." ucap Atem santai, meski dari suaranya aku bisa membayangkan dia sedang tersenyum saat ini. "Kalian berdua terlihat serasi sekali, Jou."

"Apa ini berarti kau sudah melupakan dendammu, Jouno?" tanya Heba penuh harap.

Kepalaku tertunduk. Perkataan Heba juga sudah berhari-hari mengusikku. Apa aku sudah melupakan dendamku dan memutuskan untuk mencintai pria yang telah membantai keluargaku? Bagaimana dengan sumpahku? Sumpahku yang kuucapkan atas nama Ra?

"… Bagaimana mungkin bisa kulupakan, Heba?" desisku sedih. "Dia… Bagaimanapun baiknya dia kepadaku, dia tetaplah orang yang dulu membantai habis seluruh keluargaku. Aku tak mungkin memaafkannya begitu saja."

"Jou, lupakan sumpahmu! Lupakan dendammu, dan mulailah hidup baru bersama Seth!" seru Heba. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merengkuh pundakku dan memutar tubuhku hingga mata kami berdua saling bertatapan.

"… Aku tak bisa…"

"Tentu kau bisa, Jou! Kau mencintainya, kan?"

"… Keluargaku lebih penting daripada dia…"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau akan membunuhnya seperti itu! Kalau kau membunuhnya, kau sendiri yang akan menyesalinya!"

"… Aku…"

"Bagaimana dengan Seth sendiri saat ia membunuhmu? Ia akan merasa dikhianati!"

"…"

"Kau harus memilih antara sumpahmu dan Seth, Jou!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" jeritku frustrasi. Sungguh, percakapan ini membuat kepalaku ingin pecah. Tidak tahukah Heba kalau perang sedang berkecamuk di dalam hatiku? Aku masih bimbang antara mempertahankan sumpahku atau melupakannya dan hidup bersama dengan orang yang kucintai. Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah mengalir deras menuruni pipiku. Terlalu banyak tekanan. Aku tak sanggup.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku berlari keluar dari dari kamar itu. Lari dari tekanan yang seharusnya kuhadapi.

XXX

Aku baru saja menenangkan perasaanku dan sedang berjalan menuju kamar Seth. Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat wajahnya, seluruh masalahku seolah-olah terlupakan. Bahkan aku juga melupakan dendamku padanya. Mungkin benar kata Heba. Aku sudah mulai melupakan dendamku. CInta Seth yang begitu tulus padaku membuat hatiku yang semula beku menjadi cair dan penuh kehangatan.

Tanpa sadar, aku meletakkan tanganku di atas dadaku. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan.

Akhirnya, aku sampai juga ke depan kamar Seth. Pintunya saat itu ditutup, tapi aku yakin ia tak menguncinya. Pintunya selalu terbuka untukku. Sambil tersenyum kecil, aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk mendorong pintu itu dan masuk. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajahnya, membelai rambut cokelatnya yang begitu lembut, dan tenggelam di dalam lautan biru matanya. Tapi, tanganku terhenti di tengah jalan saat aku mendengar suara dari dalam kamar.

"Seth, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu." Atem. Itu suara Atem.

"Apa itu?" Kali ini terdengar suara Seth yang tenang dan dalam, layaknya Sungai Nil.

"Ini… mengenai Jou. Pelayanmu itu."

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Atem mau membicarakan tentang diriku? Jangan bilang kalau ia mau memberitahu Seth mengenai dendamku dan sumpah itu…

"Keluarganya kau bantai sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ia datang ke istana, menyamar sebagai pelayan untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya. Ia datang kemari untuk membunuhmu, Seth."

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin! Atem! Teganya ia melakukan ini padaku?

"Aku dan Heba sudah berulang kali mengatakan padanya untuk melupakan sumpah dan dendamnya, namun ia tetap bersikeras akan melakukannya. Jadi, aku datang kemari untuk memperingatkanmu mengenainya. Jujur, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu, sepupu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyaingiku dalam _Shadow Game. _Selain itu, mungkin kau bisa bicara dengannya dan mengubah pikirannya."

Habis sudah. Hidupku sudah habis. Seth sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia tak akan lagi mau menerimaku. Ia tak mungkin lagi mencintaiku seperti dulu. Ia akan membuangku seperti sampah. Mungkin lebih buruk lagi. Ia mungkin akan membunuhku…

"Aku sudah tahu, Atem." kata Seth tenang.

"Apa?" tanya Atem, bingung. Aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya dengan maksud perkataan Seth. Ia sudah tahu? Tahu apa?

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ia adalah pemuda dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya sebelum ia kabur. Rambut pirangnya, matanya yang cokelat keemasan, semuanya. Saat itu, kebencian yang amat dalam terpancar jelas dari matanya dan aku tahu, detik itu juga, ajalku akan berakhir di tangannya."

"Jadi… Kau sudah tahu dan masih tetap mendekatinya?" tanya Atem tidak percaya.

Kali ini terdengar tawa ringan dari Seth. "Aku sendiri juga bingung dengan perbuatanku. CInta kadang bisa membuat kita buta akan segalanya."

Aku tak percaya ini. Ia tahu kalau aku datang ke istana ini untuk membunuhnya, tapi ia masih tetap mencintaiku? Aku. Orang yang akan membunuhnya?

Terdengar helaan napas panjang yang sepertinya berasal dari Atem. "CInta memang bisa membuat otak kita tidak berfungsi normal." gumamnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau sekarang, Seth? Seingatku, kau juga telah mengucapkan sumpah yang sama seperti Jou di depan ayahku. Kau bersumpah akan menghabisi keluarga itu hingga ke anak-cucunya."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Benarkah itu? Seth juga mempunyai sumpah yang sama? Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tak membunuhku di saat kami pertama kali bertemu? Itu saat yang pas. Selain itu, ia punya alasan kenapa membunuhku.

"Aku mengucapkan sumpah itu sebelum bertemu dengan Jouno. Dan begitu aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sumpahku pada Pharaoh langsung terlupakan…" bisik Seth lirih.

"Kau sudah menyebutkannya atas nama para dewa, Seth."

"… Aku tahu."

Berikutnya hanya ada keheningan dari dalam kamar maupun dari luar kamar. Tak ada satupun diantara kami yang bersuara. Hingga akhirnya Atem mengambil insiatif untuk pergi dari kamar itu dan membiarkan Seth sendiri untuk memikirkan hubungan kami.

Seth terduduk lemas di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya terbenam di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Ia terlihat begitu tertekan, sama sepertiku.

"Aku tahu kau di luar sana, Jouno. Masuklah."

Aku tersentak. Jadi, ia sudah tahu kalau aku berada di luar kamar, mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Atem dari tadi?

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum mendorong pintu dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Ia memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengunci pintu dan kemudian langsung kulakukan. Mata cokelatku kembali menatap sosoknya yang masih duduk di tempat tidur. Kali ini, Seth menghadiahiku sebuah senyum tulus. Senyum yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Senyuman yang telah membuatku jatuh hati.

Dan tanpa terasa air mata kembali membasahi wajahku. Aku berlari ke arah Seth dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Seth… Maafkan aku…" bisikku melalui isak tangis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Jouno. Aku juga harus minta maaf karena sudah menipumu selama ini." bisik Seth lembut di telingaku. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepalaku dalam usaha menenangkan diriku.

Kami berdua terdiam dalam dekapan masing-masing. Isak tangisku hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang menggaung di dalam ruangan besar tersebut. Terkadang terdengar suara lembut milik Seth yang sedang menenangkanku.

"Kau harus membunuhku, Jouno."

Aku menjauhkan tubuhku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "TIdak mau!" bentakku. "Aku tidak mau membunuhmu! Tidak mau!" seruku dan kembali memeluk Seth. Kali ini lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tapi, sumpahmu…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sumpahku!" jeritku, memotong pembicaraan sang pendeta. "Aku tak peduli dengan apapun! Yang aku pedulikan saat ini hanyalah kau. Aku tak mau membunuhmu, Seth. Aku tak mau…" bisikku lirih. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku semakin dalam ke lekuk leher Seth dan menghirup semakin dalam aroma kayu manis yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan sumpah atas nama para dewa, Jouno. Kau harus melaksanakan sumpah tersebut kalau kau tak mau dewa murka padamu." ucap Seth tenang.

"Kalau begitu kau sama saja!" bentakku di sela-sela isak tangisku yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. "Kau… Kau juga bersumpah akan membunuhku atas nama para dewa! Bahkan kau… Kau mengucap sumpah itu di depan Pharaoh! Kau sama saja denganku!"

Perkataanku membuat Seth terdiam. Kesedihan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya saat itu. "Aku betul-betul berharap dapat memutar balik waktu dan mencabut sumpah itu. Aku tak sanggup membunuhmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jouno…" bisiknya sedih sambil mengusap pipiku dan menghapus air mata yang masih meluncur deras menuruni kedua pipiku.

Tenggorokanku rasanya seperti tercekat, tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kata-kata yang ia keluarkan betul-betul tulus dari dalam hatinya. Aku betul-betul bodoh kalau masih mau membunuh orang yang begitu menyanyangiku seperti ini. "Seth…" Aku kembali memeluknya. Kali ini pelukanku lebih lembut. "Aku tak peduli lagi dengan sumpahku, ataupun sumpahmu. Yang aku inginkan hanya bersama denganmu. Meski kita harus lari dari Mesir dan pergi ke ujung dunia, asal bersamamu, aku ikut."

"Tanpa melaksanakan sumpah kita, kebersamaan ini tak akan bertahan lama, Jou…" desis Seth lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Pharaoh pasti akan marah besar dan memburu kita berdua, kemanapun kita pergi. Selain itu, Ra pasti akan menghukum kita karena melalaikan sumpah yang telah kita ucapkan atas nama diri-Nya." gumam Seth. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkukku dan menghirup wangi tubuhku.

Kembali, keheningan menyergapi kami berdua. Hanya desah napas dan bunyi detak jantung yang memenuhi ruangan. Tak ada bunyi-bunyian lainnya. Aku dan Seth masih terbuai dalam dekapan masing-masing. Bahkan, kedua mataku terpejam untuk lebih menikmati kebersamaan ini. Air mataku sudah mulai mengering dan tak keluar lagi, meninggalkan bekas di kedua pipiku serta mata yang sedikit memerah.

"Kita mati bersama saja."

Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku mengucapkan kata itu. Entah kenapa, kalimat itu terlontar seperti anak panah terlepas dari busurnya, meluncur dengan begitu cepat.

"Mati bersama?" ulang Seth penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu, Jouno?"

"Aku mau membunuhmu, kau mau membunuhku. Daripada kita terus bimbang akan pilihan-pilihan, lebih baik kita mati bersama saja." bisikku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku lebih dalam ke jubah biru milik Seth. "Mati di tempat ini. Tempat yang sudah mempertemukan kita. Tempat dimana kita saling memadu kasih dan terlena dalam kebersamaan. Kalau perlu, kita mati sambil berpelukan seperti ini."

Seth tidak memberikan balasan atas ucapanku ini. Ia malah memelukku semakin erat dan mencium ubun-ubunku dengan begitu lembut. Aku sendiri masih terdiam dalam pelukan Seth sambil terkadang memainkan lipatan-lipatan pada bajunya.

"Tidak ada tempatkah bagi kita untuk lari dari semua ini, Jouno?" bisik Seth. Aku bisa mendengar kesedihan yang amat mendalam dari suaranya. Tampaknya ia tak ingin berpisah, meski oleh kematian sekalipun.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tak ada pilihan lain selain melaksanakan sumpah kita. Dengan ini, aku bisa melaksanakan sumpahku, begitu pula denganmu. Murka para dewa dan Pharaoh tidak akan turun atas kita berdua. Jiwa kita tidak akan terkutuk." balasku pelan. Jari jemariku masih memainkan dengan lembut lipatan demi lipatan kain dari baju Seth. Ia selalu terlihat mempesona dalam balutan warna putih dan biru.

Seth mendesah panjang. "Kau benar, Jouno. Mati bersama memang opsi yang paling memungkinkan."

Aku menjauhkan tubuhku sejenak dari Seth untuk menatap matanya. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan, kesedihan, namun juga kelegaan dalam kedua lautan biru tersebut. "Kau serius, Seth?" tanyaku lirih. Entah kenapa, air mata yang semula sudah kering mulai mendobrak keluar lagi.

Seth tersenyum simpul sambil mengusap pipiku. Ia memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menangkap bibirku dalam sebuah kecupan hangat yang menenangkan. "Tentu. Ambillah pisaumu, Jouno."

Seth mengambil _Millennium Rod _miliknya dan menarik lepas belati yang tersembunyi di dalam pegangan _Rod. _Aku sendiri mengambil belati yang selama ini kuselipkan di ikat pinggangku. Tak kusangka, tiba juga saatnya bagiku untuk menggunakan belati ini. Dan yang lebih tak kusangka lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa aku akan membunuh pria yang kukasihi dengan belati ini.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mendongakkan kepalaku dengan lembut. "Kau yakin akan keputusan ini, Jou?" tanya Seth. Kali ini matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Sebuah senyum kecil kuberikan kepada kekasihku sebelum aku menjawab, "Aku yakin, Seth."

Kami berdua kembali berpelukan sementara tangan yang menggenggam belati kami sembunyikan di balik punggung lawan kami. Kepalaku kurebahkan tepat di atas jantung Seth. Detak jantungnya begitu tenang, seolah-olah hal ini sudah direncanakannya. Bagaikan hari ini sudah ia nantikan, dan ia sudah siap mati. Mati di tanganku.

"Aku bahagia, Seth." kataku. "Meskipun waktu tak mengizinkan kita berdua untuk lebih lama lagi di dunia ini, aku berharap para dewa akan lebih bermurah hati dan mengizinkan kita untuk terus selamanya bersama di kehidupan berikutnya."

"Begitu pula denganku. Saat ini yang paling kuinginkan adalah bereinkarnasi di sampingmu, Jouno." sahut Seth.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin hidup di dunia dan era yang sama denganmu. Meskipun kita tak saling mencintai seperti saat ini, meskipun kita musuh, asal aku bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan saja itu sudah cukup." bisikku pelan.

"Masa depan ataupun masa lalu…"

"Aku ingin kita terus bersama, Seth."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan mencium Seth untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kami menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dan kembali memeluk erat pasangannya. Belati yang tergenggam di tanganku terasa semakin licin karena keringat dari tanganku.

"Kau sudah siap, Jouno?"

"Aku siap kapanpun kau siap, Seth."

Aku tak mendengar balasan dari Seth, namun aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan benda tajam menikamku dari belakang. Belati yang digenggam Seth telah menghujam begitu dalam melalui punggungku dan menusuk jantungku dari belakang. Bersamaan dengan serangan itu, aku juga menghujamkan belatiku dengan kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Seth. Belatiku dengan sukses berhasil menusuk jantung Seth dari belakang. Aku bisa melihat darah mulai merembes ke tempat tidur dimana kami berada. Semakin lama, warna merah itu semakin mendominasi warna putih selimut bulu domba di bawah kami.

Saat kesadaranku semakin lama semakin menipis dan detak jantung Seth semakin melemah, aku mendengar Seth membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jouno. Selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seth. Selamanya."

Dan berikutnya kegelapan menyelimuti kami. Kegelapan yang dengan lapang dada kami terima.

**THE END**

XXX

**A/N : **Ah, endingnya jelek! (head bang ke tembok) Jadi, si gambar yang gue dapet itu menggambarkan Seth sama Jou yang lagi pelukan. Tapi, di balik punggung pasangannya mereka lagi membuka sarung belati masing-masing, siap membunuh orang yang ada di pelukannya. Gituu... Anyway, apa ada yang sudi review fanfic oneshot ini? Hehehe.


End file.
